yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Card
"'' I'll break it all down..." 'First Name' Kashi 'Last Name' ~ 'IMVU Name' ~ 'Nicknames' Wild Card 'Age' 38- Ark9 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 250 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Pychotically brash, and angry. WIld Cards persona is one to be careful around. Not to be taken lightly when angred he's willing to murder his own mother to get to the person he feels has wronged him. With his strong lust for power and chaos he litteraly 'FEEDS' off it. He lives to be the strongest and to be feared nothing more nothing less. But with all that blissful rage he's lacking intelligence. Usually beating himself before someone else comes and does the job to be frank. 'Clan & Rank' The Kagemaru Clan Leader of the Kageho Syndicate currently. 'What district do you live in? '''District 2 'Relationship' Divorced, twice. 'Occupation' Likely Candidate for the Chairman postion of the Kagemaru clan. 'Fighting Style' Muay Thai (Thai Boxing): A traditional Thai martial art & sport, of which has grown into a popular style with a strong emphasis on knee and elbow strikes when applied with aggression. Muay Thai employs all of the punching that Western Boxing offers including the jab, cross, hook, uppercut, overhand, & etc. It also employs the Thai round kick, the lead and rear leg front kick known as the "teip" along with straight and round knees as well as elbows. The ring tools of Muay Thai are also very practical, as well as, simple and brutally effective when applied to "street" self-defense applications Abilites and perks Anger Empowerment *Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Feral Mind *User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. Weapons master *User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Gun Master *Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Sun-Moon blades' An exotic weapon of the Chinese martial arts, the Sun Moon Spears originated in Mongolia. As a pair, these bladed weapons can be extremely efficient when used in combat. When one hand blocks an incoming attack, it can catch the weapon and keep it from attacking, or be used to disarm the opponent totally. However, the true beauty comes into play when one notices that the other hand is left free to attack. This is when the versatility of the Sun Moon Spears really shines. With the ability to thrust, stab, slash, or rake an opponent, the Sun Moon Spears' deadly qualities are easy to see. Allies/Enemies Enemies *Keyth Tasanagi *Ginsei Yanazuka *Osoremaru Clan *Arasumaru Clan *Hitomi Allies *Maru-Jieitai *Kagemaru clan 'Background' Wild Card. One of the first members of the new Generation Kagemaru back when Keyome TasanagiBecame the chairman. He has, and always be highly devoted to the Kagemaru clan. Looking up to Keyome like the older brother he never had. When he died he knew he'd take over where his Oyabun had left out. Born and raised in District 2 Kashi was the only child of two factory workers. When he was 15 he killed his father in brutal combat. A hand to hand fight, his father was drunk and told Kashi that if he didnt kill him, he would kill his mother. His father in his drunk state angered at his sons poor perfomance to beat him sooner snapped his mother neck before his very eyes. Then has father slashed across his face ripping the flesh causing a large scar on the young boys face. Kashi enraged, lashed out and then killed his father. He was sent to a mental instution soon after but then the case clarifyed that he was indeed the victim in this horrible crime. But, Kashi's mental state had been altered, now he was a ticking time bomb and had always been since. Quick to explode at any and every little thing that doesnt please him. He wishes to rule the city under an Iron fist with the Maru Jeitai. Between him and Hitomi the Maru Jeitai went under him after a betting contest. She wont the Kagemaru estate and all of the men and busniess under it, while he got the Maru Jeitai. The true ruler of the Kagemaru will have them both once the Orginzation is over and done with. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 16:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kagemaru Category:NGNPC